icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Creddie
Creddie is the shipping/pairing of Carly Shay and Freddie Benson. Freddie has always been in love with Carly ever since he first saw her, but Carly insists that they can just be friends. "Creddie" moments *In the very first episode of iCarly (iPilot), Freddie's crush for Carly is revealed. He gives her flowers and a water bottle. Later, when Carly has to judge the talent show auditions, she is amazed by Freddie's technical system, and Freddie gives her juice and a bagel. When Freddie angrily plans to leave (after Sam, his "frenemy", says that "Carly will never love you"), she sweetly asks him to "please stay" and he says "okay." but gives Sam a disgusted look. *In "iWant More Viewers", Freddie says,"No offense, Carly" to her everytime he talks about winning the contest *In "iDream of Dance", Freddie has a dream where he wins Carly's heart through dance. Also, Freddie is smiling happily, and as the fans begin to enter Carly's dream, they notice that Carly is resting her head on Freddie. *In "iScream on Halloween", Freddie says that the reason he does not want to go to Apartment 3B is because of his concern for Carly's safety, and she says,"I'll be fine." *In "iSpy a Mean Teacher", when Carly and Freddie are in Ms. Briggs's closet, he says,"You know, this might not be so bad. Us...in here...alone..." Carly, however, says,"Ok, we are in a serious situation...this is no time for you to bust a move!" *In "iWill Date Freddie", when Valerie agrees to go on a date with him, Freddie asks Carly, "You won't be jealous?" and Carly playfully says,"I'll hold my temper." and he agrees, Later, when she is getting Freddie ready, she fixes his clothes, and attempts to fix his hair until Freddie stops her, and when Freddie says that he isn't coming back (after breaking up with Valerie) because they don't tell him how important he is to iCarly, she says," I always tell you how important you are to the show!" *In "iPromise Not to Tell", Carly pins Freddie down twice (she does it later on in "IThink They Kissed") *In "IHate Sam's Boyfriend", Freddie tells Carly that they can get back at Sam and her new boyfriend Jonah if they ''start dating. Later, when she tells him that Jonah tried to kiss her, he yells,"No one kisses '''MY '''girl!" Carly looks at him, and he says,"No one tries to kiss '''YOU!'" *In "IHatch Chicks" Freddie is upset at not getting Carly as a science partner. Also, she tries to comfort him when he thinks it's his fault for not saving the last chick. *In "IDon't Want to Fight", Freddie politely lets Carly tell her side of the story, but tells Sam to tell her story in a bored tone. When he lets Carly interrupt her, she cries,"Why?!" and Freddie says,"Because I'' love ''her!" *In 'IGot Detention" Carly helps Freddie into the detention room. *In "IMight Switch Schools", Freddie is upset and sad that Carly might have to switch to Briarwood. *In "IFence" Carly agrees to go to the Groovy Smoothie with Freddie to make up for a "tick bath" *In "ICarly Saves TV", Carly stands up for him when Amber Tate is mean and rude to him. *In "iGo To Japan", the hotel lady in Japan asks Carly and Freddie if they are taking the honeymoon suite. Freddie looks at Carly, with a happy look on his face, but Carly slaps him (probably playfully) *In "iLike Jake", as a reward for Freddie helping fix Jake's voice, Carly gives him a nose kiss. As a result, Jake thinks Carly and Freddie are dating. When Carly asked Freddie, he said he would do it if Carly gave him a kiss on the lips, cheek, or nose, but Carly said no, so then, he says, "Fine, I'll do it." and Carly says," Thank you." *In "iWanna Stay with Spencer", Freddie hugs Carly's legs when she's about to leave and does the same to her grandfather's legs when he decides she can stay. *In the very first episode of season 2 (iSaw Him First), Freddie tries to get Sam to win Shane so he can have Carly to himself. *In "iOwe You", Carly tries to make a pina-colada lipstick and asks Freddie if he wants to taste it. He says yes, and she puts it all over his lips. *In "iChristmas", Carly is shocked and upset that Freddie is unhappily dating a mean girl, and that he hardly know her. She even tells Mitch, her Christmas angel, "Freddie's always been in love with me!" Later, when she is crying near the "iCarly" studio door (and everything goes back to normal), Freddie comes up, and is confused (and probaly shocked) that she's sad. After realizing that her life is back to normal, Carly hugs Freddie tightly, and while hugging her back, Freddie is smiling happily (and the audience says "Awww...") *In "iGive Away a Car", Carly and Freddie are both wearing stripes when watching Nevel drive away. *In "iPie" Carly helps Freddie (who is in a bear suit to make baby Stephanie laugh) up when Sam whacks him twice with a baseball bat. *In"iRocked the Vote" Freddie likes the "saucy" dress she wears for Wade Collins's music video shoot. *In "IMeet Fred" Carly defends Freddie when everyone is mean to him for "killing" Fred. *In iKiss, Carly defends Freddie when Sam "ruins his life". *In iLook Alike, Freddie tests the sound system by saying "I love you Carly, LOOOVE you. Looovvee." *In iReunite with Missy, Carly and Freddie are seen studying and Carly supposedly doesn't know the difference between Australia and Austria. *In iFight Shelby Marx, Carly says "I thought you wanted ME to be your future wife?" as if she's jealous about Freddie liking Shelby. *In "IMake Sam Girlier" when Carly is thrown by bully Jocelyn in the Groovy Smoothie, Freddie runs to her to help her. *In a promo for "iThink They Kissed", Freddie asks her," Are you jealous?" and says,"Cause that would be so great-" but he's interrupted when Carly cries," I'm not jealous!" but she doen't look too sure. Also, in the episode, she is amazed that he has gotten stronger. *In "IGo Nuclear", they both go on the "Root and Berry" trip together with their science teacher. * In iSpeed Date, Carly and Freddie slow-danced. They were originally supposed to kiss, but it was taken out because it "would interfere with future episodes". *In iQuit iCarly, Carly and Freddie are seen together at the Groovy Smoothie. Carly also touches Freddie's arm when she says "I do love the land." and also, when she and sam are arguing over Freddie, she says, "No, you don't! Freddie LOVES me!" *In iSaved Your Life, their relationship is further explored when Freddie saves Carly's life. Carly's Hints Creddie Fansites Creddie Fans - the main forum site for Creddie Fans. Cute Creddie Chronicles - The main FanFiction.Net C2 Community for Creddie stories. Creddie_Love - LiveJournal Creddie Community created by Creddie Fans member/LiveJournal User fbnk_luv. Carly_Freddy - The first LiveJournal Creddie Community. Created by Creddie Fans creator Honeymoon-Couple_Nose-Kiss/LiveJournal User a_wa. Carly and Freddie - The Fanpop Club for Carly and Freddie together. Carly and Freddy - The FanForum topic for Creddie. Fandom Members XxCreddieShipperxX - Makes Creddie videos, icons, and fanfiction. 1st Moderator of Cute Creddie Chronicles. Creator of Creddie_Love PigSlay - Creator ofCreddie Fans and the LiveJournal CommunityCarly_Freddy. She has also written several Creddie fanfics. MaybeCreddie - Writes Creddie fanfiction . 29th member/3rd Moderator of Creddie Fans. Started the Forum Awards. spuck - 6th member of Creddie Fans. Created the Logo/Banner of the forum. SquishyCool - The first moderator of Creddie Fans. Writes Creddie, Spam, etc. fanfiction. SilentStarz - 17th member of Creddie Fans. 5th Moderator of Cute Creddie Chronicles. sockstar1 - Writes fanfiction. 9th member of Creddie Fans. Website Evidence In one of Freddie's blogs, he says his new years resolution is to make Carly love him.